The present disclosure relates to personal data transmitting and receiving devices, such as cellular phones, and more particularly to enclosures for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,921 and Publication No. 2003/0057131 disclose electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) shielding containers. A need exists for. an improved container as addressed by the devices disclosed herein.